


My Past Mistakes

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: Nichestuck, ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Crying, Feelings, Height Differences, Making Up, Men Crying, Past Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, Sorry for tag spam, Starting Over, i just want people to see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: Achyio and Cyinna Cyhost have broken up. It's been so long since then however, and Achyio is trying to be a better person. He wants to be a better person, but feels as though Cyinna may never see him for that. He decides to talk to him about this.





	

Achyio waited by the door of his former lover, his fingers shifted as his breath quickened with anticipation. A part of him screaming at him to run away from the situation or play it off as something small to avoid conflict, but this time he knew he couldn’t run away. This time he had to face what he had to say, he needed to get this off to chest to hopefully not deaf ears. He felt his chest tighten a bit as he heard the door open and a very familiar man walked out. “Lyynic. I see you didn’t try to run away this time.” The taller man said, looking over to him after he closed the door behind him. Achyio let out a nervous chuckle as Cyinna neared closer, sometimes Achyio felt like he forgot how tall he was. Or perhaps, it was the already building tension and fear of what may happen next that made him seem so very, very intimidating.  
“I- I need to tell you something Cyinna. Something very important.” Achyio said, his voice trembled but he needed to get this across to him, or at least, he could very well try. “Alright then.. What do you want to tell me?” Cyinna asked, resting a hand on his hip. “I.. I feel like you don’t take me seriously.” Achyio admitted as Cyinna looked at him. “What do you mean, i don’t take you seriously?” Cyinna asked as he looked Achyio in the eyes. “I mean, you don’t take me seriously!” Achyio shouted out in a burst of anger, clenching his fists. Cyinna’s teeth clenched as Achyio looked at him, panting a bit. “You don’t see me past my old mistakes, do you? Do you really only see me for what i’ve done in the past?” Acyio asked Cyinna, who was ever silent. “I’m trying to change! I’m trying to be a better person! I admit that what i did in the past was fucked up, i was fucked up!” Achyio said, pouring his heart out in from of him, everything held back in the past being thrown onto the table.  
“But i’m trying to change, damn it! I want to be a better person! I want to be your friend again, but you keep pushing me out! You ignore me or you argue with me, but you don’t see that your side of the argument isn’t the only one!” Achyio cried out to deaf ears. “You don’t try to talk to me, you don’t even try to be happy for me when someone actually cares for me besides a soft smile and a slight congratulations! Why don’t you try to treat as someone more then a old mistake, why!? I’m trying my hardest but all you do is just push me aside!” Tears streamed from Achyio’s eyes like heavy rain fall as his heart ached. He was trying to tell him what he felt, but it felt like he was just being ignored again!  
“Cyinna Carmen Cyhost, why won’t you answer me!?” Achyio walked closer as he sobbed his heart out. “I’m trying to be honest with you! I-“ He choked on sobs as he was only but a few inches away from Cyinna and his heart sunk. “I’m trying my hardest damn it..” He looked down to his feet, clenching his fists as his vision blurred from tears. He saw his tears hit the floor, but began to notice tears falling in front of his. He looked up to Cyinna, seeing the tall man’s face flush as he sobbed, sniffing softly as he at the ground. Achyio felt surprised, it felt so long ago since Cyinna had shown his feelings to him, if any emotion other then disgust or contempt. “I.. I..” Cyinna felt it was hard to find the words for what he felt, only a single sentence could escape his lips. “I’m so sorry.”

Cyinna tried to wipe his even coming tears pouring from his eyes as he fruitlessly wiped his tears with his palm. "Cyinna.. I didn't-" Acyhio said softly as Cyinna looked up to him, still weeping. "I didn't mean it like-" Achyio tried to apologize but was interrupted. "I know you didn't. I'm.. I didn't think about you, and that was wrong. I.. I think I never did get past what you did to me, even if you tried to show me otherwise." He smiled a bit as he trembled softly, bawling. "I only saw the Achyio I knew, not the one who he was now. And.. And I'm sorry for that." Cyinna said, looking away from him. There was deafening silence between the two for a while, both wanting to speak but none could raise their voice to speak what was on their mind, nor did they dare look each other in the eye.

"Cyinna?" Achyio asked as Cyinna looked at him. "Do you think.. Just maybe, we could start over again?" Achyio suggested, holding his hand out to him. "I'd say we both have made a lot mistakes in the past, and well, we'll probably make more in the future, but I think we shouldn't try to dwell on what we were.. And instead, we need to focus on what we are." Cyinna looked at his hand and back to him, then grabbed it as he smiled. Achyio cleared his throat and smiled as he spoke. "My name is Achyio Lyynic. I have a feeling we're going to get along greatly." He smiled as he was still crying, the tall man bringing him closer for a warm embrace, an embrace that Achyio missed greatly. He smiled as he hugged him, Cyinna sniffled softly as he held him closely.

"I'm glad i get to meet you again, the real you." Cyinna whispered softly. "I'm glad too." Achyio smiled.


End file.
